


The Quest for Mjölnir

by NovaMitchell



Category: Freyja - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki Myth, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaMitchell/pseuds/NovaMitchell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the poem Thrymskvitha, it tells the tale of how Thor found his hammer missing, and what he and Loki did to get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quest for Mjölnir

Thor awoken from a restless sleep. Something was troubling him and it wasn’t until he looked around his bed chamber that he knew what it was. Quickly he got out of bed and went to where his hammer, Mjölnir, was kept. 

“It’s gone!” To loose this item was nothing to be taken lightly. His hair was bristling and his temperament wild. He searched everywhere he could but to no avail. He needed help, and he could think of one person who would be up to the task. 

Thor hastened to Loki’s room and knocked on the door. “Loki!” He called. “Loki open up! Quickly!” Thor continued to bang on the door. “Loki! It’s a matter of great importance!” 

The door slowly opened. Thor was not Loki's favorite person, even if he was his nephew. As far as Loki was concerned after how he had been treated in the past by him, this son of Odin could wait. "What is it that you ---"  Before he could say any more, Thor interrupted him. 

"It's gone.”

"What's gone?" Loki said. "If you're going to beat my door down then you need to at least not blabber like an incoherent mortal."

"My hammer. It's gone," said Thor. "You must help me."

That the mighty Mjölnir was missing wasn't much concern to Loki. The fact that those dwarves, Sindri and Brokkr, had been able to make it in the first place was an insult to him. Still, the hammer could cause him trouble if it were in the wrong hands. He stroked his chin as he weighed his options. 

"There is no time to waste," Thor said. "Please, in all the earth and all the heaven, you must tell no one of this."

Loki sighed in exasperation. "If I can't tell anyone then I can't help you." He pursed his lips together. "We have to see Freyja."

"Why her, Uncle?” If Loki was going to tell people then Thor wanted to involve as few people as possible. If he had thought that Freyja could help he would have asked her first. 

Loki shrugged and pushed his nephew out of the doorway so he could leave the room. “Not only does she rule over the heavenly afterlife, but she’s also a woman. They know a lot more than they let on.” 

They wasted no time in tracking down the Lady. They found her tending the field of Fólkvangr, greeting the souls that arrived. Her boar, Hildisvíni, was at her side. Thor and Loki picked their way through the field and hailed her as they neared. Once Thor had her attention he related to her what was going on. 

Freyja laughed and stroked the head of Hildisvíni. “It is possible that I have heard whisperings,” she said. “Words are not as guarded when spoken around a female.” This worked to her benefit more than once.

Loki smirked at Thor. He had been right in coming here. 

“Don’t toy with me, Freyja,” Thor said. He didn’t feel like bantering with the lady and he was growing impatient. The longer he was without his hammer the more trouble could be caused by it. “Do you know where it is, or don’t you.” 

“Fine.” Freyja rolled her eyes. “You’re no fun. I deal with dead souls all day long, the least you could do is entertain me a bit longer.” Hildisvíni huffed at her side and snorted at Thor. “Whispers say that Prymr has been heard boasting of a powerful weapon which he will use to lower mountains.” 

“Mjölnir!” Thor started to leave, but Loki quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“You would travel all the way to Jötunheimr, the land of the giants, without knowing if this is true or not?” asked Loki. “You’re more of a fool than I thought. Not to mention what trouble your presence there will cause.”

Thor knocked Loki’s hand away from him. “What, then, would you suggest I do?” He said. “You know as well as I that if this is true, and the Giants have the hammer, they will attack us.”

“He has a point,” Freyja said. She had gone back to moving around the field, welcoming in the souls as they came, but stayed in earshot of the pair.

Loki shook his head. “I will go. It will cause less suspicion that way,” Loki said. He headed to Freyja. “Lend me your feather-dress,” he said to her. “I will go and see the truth of this with my own eyes.”

It was decided. Loki would fly to the land of the giants, leaving Thor to wait for his return.


End file.
